The Resolution
by AquaScor
Summary: Zuko and Katara have yet another "conversation" to resolve issues that have occurred since their first one. This "conversation" takes place after they have returned from their "field trip".
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after "**The Southern Raiders**" episode. It's my take on what we didn't see, yet again.

Zuko stood outside Katara's tent not sure where to go from here. She had forgiven him and he was grateful but he wanted to talk to her, he needed to. He shifted from one foot to the other not exactly sure where he stood with her or if he should go in at all. He stood there contemplating his next move until he heard her voice come through clenched teeth.

"Make up your mind soon Zuko, I want to go to bed."

He walked up to the tent's center and pulled one section aside. "Didn't know you saw me out here?"

"I did. You need something?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"About what happened before?"

"When I hugged you?" she asked a bit exasperated with the questions.

"In the cave, Katara."

"What do you want to talk about?" she said motioning for him to sit down. He sat and looked at her. He cocked his head a bit to the side and looked at her intently. Her face seemed softer now and her features more pronounced.

"I thought you were pretty before but you look different to me now."

"Thanks. So you came to tell me how pretty I am or used to be?"

"I wanted to tell you that I meant everything I said in the cave. Things just got so confused and I just wanted it so bad and I wanted my father to love me and Azula lies, I know Azula lies and I didn't want to believe but I did and I bought into everyone of them because I'm stupid. Katara I'm so sorry."

"I know." She looked at him. "You don't look the same either. Your face seems like there's a smile dying to come out. You seem relieved as if this weight has been lifted from you."

"It started then, when you spoke to me, when you kissed me back."

"I did. Do you expect something more to come of it?"

"You make it sound so matter-of-fact."

"You kissed me and I kissed you back."

"What if I kissed you again right now?" Zuko watched her face intently for a response to his question. He knew that her response was important to him right now. Then suddenly a vision of Mai and the on the beach came to him and he hung his head in a bit of shame. Here he was trying to, he didn't know what he was trying to do but he knew somewhere that Mai and Ty Lee were paying for helping them with Azula.

"That was not the look I expect when someone asks me a question like that."

"I'm sorry. My mind went away from me for a moment." Zuko moved closer to her.

"You can't."

"Because?"

"I love Aang."

"Do you really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll go." He stood to leave and she stood up with him. She looked him in the eye.

"There's someone for you too, someone named Mai. Sokka told me she helped you to get away from the prison. Is she your girlfriend?"

"I don't know what to expect from Mai. She says she loves me but she's also the moodiest person I've ever met."

"Do you love her?"

"I know being here with you I feel something, something that feels right and yet I feel a sense of guilt."

"That's because you love her."

"And you love Aang."

"And Sokka loves Suki so everybody's happy." She smiled at him.

"Not exactly," he said before he kissed her. He took her face in both hands and kissed her thoroughly. One hand slid to the small of her back and the other reached around to the back of her head. He breathed her in as he kissed her.

She knew she should pull away. She knew this was wrong but for some reason she felt she needed to do this. It just felt like it needed to be done so she kissed him back. She ran her fingers through his hair and she gave in.

Sensing her surrender, Zuko pulled away for just a moment.

"Tell me you want this."

"I do," Katara answered.

"And I'm not forcing you."

"You're not."

"And we will still be okay tomorrow."

"Better than okay."

Instead of going again for her mouth, he nuzzled on her neck. He started by kissing in circles, then he sucked and he nipped, then she sucked in a breath. He felt her hold her breath. He moved to her ear and whispered, 'breathe'. He felt her let out her breath and he pulled back to look at her. He smiled. He gave her this gorgeous, never seen before smile and she gave a light laugh and looked away. He held her chin and brought her face back to his view.

"Even after tonight, never hide that smile from me."

"I promise."

He claimed her lips with his own. While he kissed her, a hand began to untie her sash. Once untied, her robe began to fall aside. He moved a hand up her stomach to her breast where he met more resistance. He tried removing it to no avail. He pulled away from her only to take position behind her where he removed her robe and saw her wrap.

"I'll have the servants outfit you with royal undergarments when this is over." He said through kisses to her neck.

"Don't you think that might make people suspicious?"

"I'll have them do the same for what's her name, Sokka's girlfriend, and the Earth bender."

"Why is that?"

"Because on your wedding night he should get the best view the house has to offer."

She turned to face him. "Why would you mention him right now?"

"Because it's the reality. This is us, right now, but never again," he said running a finger down her cheek. "I want this with you right now but I know it can never be again and I don't want it to. You're right, I do love her and you love him but can you tell me that if this doesn't happen now it won't happen later."

"I would never do anything to hurt him."

"After all this, you think I would. I just feel that right now, I need you, I need this and when you kiss me back, I think you need it too."

"They will never know, you promise?"

"I promise."

**AN:** _Mwahahahaha! You were expecting more but I'm waiting for reviews before I add more_


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo, Katara and Zuko are making out and I decided if at least 5 people reviewed I would finish it so here's part 2. It's a bit short but its worth it

Zuko ran his fingers across Katara's lips and felt her shudder. It made him want her more. He kissed her lips lightly and made a trail to her neck where he began feasting on her. Her sucked and kissed in the crook of her neck and along her collarbone reveling in the moans that were escaping. He looked down at the breast he had uncovered and placed a hand on one of them. His fingers squeezed and he was positive the moan he heard that time was himself. He bent his head down and and took a nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it. She smelled so good. Right now she tasted so good.

"Ahhh," she moaned. "Ohhh."

"Shh," he said stopping and replacing his mouth with his hands. He watched as her eyes closed and she reveled in the feel of his hands on her breasts. "The tents are pretty close together; do you want them to hear us?"

"I'm sorry. It just feels so good."

"You feel good," he said drowning her moans with a kiss. He took advantage of her busy mind and lowered one hand to her center. She was already moist. He played a bit with her lips before reaching a finger between them and pushing it in. He felt what almost sound like a scream in his mouth and he stopped kissing her.

"I hurt you."

"I wasn't expecting it that's all."

"Not expecting...your still a...Jesus Katara why didn't you say something." Zuko took a step back from her, immediately missing her warmth.

"I want to, with you," she said taking the step back toward him.

He took another step back, keeping his distance.

"But you should share that with him. It's a..."

"I know what you're going to say and I really don't want to hear that right now. I just want to be with you."

"That's something special, your first time, it should be with…" Katara closed the distance between them and placed a finger on Zuko's lips to quiet him.

"I have the rest of my life to be with him. I want my first time to be with you." Before he could disagree she kissed him. She put her arms around his neck and played in the hair at the nape of his neck, eliciting a moan and the warmth of being wrapped up in his arms.

Mwwaaaahhh...stay tuned for the last and final chapter which will definitely be longer...I'm really torturing you aren't I...ain't I a stinker!


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo Katara & Zuko are making out and he deduces that she's a virgin... on to part 3, the part you've been dying for (and maybe the end, still working it out. You'll know by the end of the chapter)

...

Zuko struggled within himself. He wanted to, he really wanted to but knowing it was her first time and he was taking that away from Aang was eating at him.

"Okay, so now you don't want to," she said pulling away.

"You can't understand it from my point of view," he said looking down. "He's my friend."

"I get it," she said taking one step back from him and turning away. "But you asked me the question so I have to ask you, if this doesn't happen now, can you guarantee me that we won't hurt him or Mai by having something come up later."

"No," he answered without a thought because he knew it would. Sooner or later they would be alone together and neither of them would be able to control where or when and it could make things even worse. He pulled her toward him, her back still to him.

"It's not that I don't want you Katara, I just feel really bad about taking your virginity."

"You're not taking it," she said turning to face him, "I'm giving it to you freely. If it will make you feel better, I'll put a Sokka spin on the situation for you.

'Hello virginity, do you mind if Zuko takes you out for the first ride?'

'Of course not Katara. We would actually prefer someone with experience first time out.'

He laughed. He covered his mouth to keep from being loud then whispered to her.

"That was actually very funny; sounded just like him. Okay, if this is really what you want, I'm okay with it, but not here."

"Why not?" she asked as he towed her behind him as they left camp.

He stopped to kiss her, "because your moaner."

He was quiet until they were quite some ways away from where they had made camp. He took advantage of the grip he had on her wrist and tugged her close to him as he stopped. A hand caressed the side of her face before he kissed her thoroughly. She moaned into his mouth fueling him on.

He moved that hand down to her breast and kneaded it in his hand, she felt good, too good. He could feel a familiar tightness and he broke the kiss so he could enjoy the other breast with his tongue. He circled her nipple slowly and he heard her moan just slightly. He took the nipple in his mouth and bit just light enough to make her moans deeper. Her hands moved from the nape of his neck to his shoulders and he lowered a hand to below her wrap. He moved up her thigh with a slow but purposeful goal, making her moan even more. Knowing what he did, he slowly entered one finger increasing the pressure little by little. Once she was relaxed he began sliding it in and out slowly. So she wouldn't be too focused, he continued sucking on one breast.

He was trying so hard to remain at ease with one finger when she breathed out, 'More'.

"We have to go slow," he said kissing back up her neck to kiss her lips.

"I can feel it," she said barely keeping her breath as his finger continued, "I need more."

He hesitated before doing it, but at her request, he added another finger and she caught her breath for what seemed like forever to him before letting it out. He hadn't moved other than just barely having both fingers just in.

"Katara?"

"Don't stop, keep going," she half begged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He stopped doing anything else and focused his attention on just this one thing and going as slow as he could to keep her pain as minimal as possible. He found it harder and harder to focus as his own emotions were becoming more noted. He increased his pace and the sounds she made were obvious that she was about to release. He continued until he felt her body stiffen, and she cried out his name breathlessly.

...

OK so we're not over. Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed and waited patiently. Sorry this chapter was so short but the next chapter will definitely be the last and longer. You may/may not see it before Christmas but definitely before the New Year.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, people, last chapter, all done. To all those who have it on alert, have me on favorite author's list or have just been reading/reviewing, Happy New Year and enjoy!

He watched her come down from her very first orgasm. He'd lost his virginity before he was banished. She wasn't anybody he could remember but he knew he would remember this. He watched as she reached her peak; her back arched, she screamed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He watched as she breathed hard and then slowly went back to her regular breathing, her back met the ground and she was coming to. He watched her eyes come around and she looked at him.

"Is it always like that," she whispered. He smiled at her.

"That wasn't even the main event," he said just looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"That was amazing," she said coming down and getting her head back. "And what did you mean by it wasn't the main event?"

"It's called foreplay; do you want to keep going?" He asked her.

"There's more?"

Zuko reached out pulling her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. He enjoyed the taste of her lips for a brief moment then begged for entry.

He resumed his previous efforts of stimulation and she was more thsn receptive. When Zuko pressed his fingers to her entry he was very surprised to notice how wet she already was. He primed her a bit more before releasing himself. He inwardly chuckled as he watched her eyes grow big and she tried played it off.

"This is going to hurt some," he said before entering her.

"Do it," she said, the hesitation in her voice causing her to seem a bit breathless.

He spread her legs further apart and entered her slowly. He could feel her body tensing so once he had pushed passed her virgin marker, he kissed her. She became less tense and he started a slow in and out motion which was hard but he was determined that her first time was going to be all he could give her. He also knew this would be the only time and he wanted to make it last, memorable. As her pleasure became noticeable, he increased his speed and rather than the previous sounds of pain he relished in her moans and cries for more. He continued pumping in and out of her for what seemed like forever, kissing her periodically and loving the feeling of her hands on him. They seemed to roam everywhere at the same time.

"Oh God," he heard her say and knew she was getting close again and he felt like he would be going with her. The build was almost excruciating, he wanted the release and like her, begged for the pleasure.

"Almost there," he whispered to her as he sucked on a spot on her neck he realised drove her crazy.

"Please," she begged and he increased his speed until he felt himself about to go. He slowed, gave three thrusts and she came again. He pulled out and relieved himself a little bit away. He watched again as her body convulsed and she drifted into oblivion. He fixed his clothes and gathered hers. He sat down next to her, covering her naked body.

A few moments later she came to and looked up at him.

"That was amazing."

"My mother always said I did a great job."

Katara rolled her eyes at him and became shy upon the realization that she was stark naked. He offered her clothes then stood and turned around. She got dressed and he took her hand. They walked back to camp in silence. As they came upon the outskirts, Zuko turned to Katara.

"There shouldn't be any weirdness between us. No secret smiles or longing looks from across the room..."

"It was a very private, loving and beautiful moment between friends," Katara said cutting him off. "I love you for being you and I wouldn't have been able to share this with anyone else." She kissed his cheek and silently went to her tent knowing that at least one other person knew their secret and would never tell.

Remember to read and review and I made my deadline so HA!


End file.
